


Finding Mate

by tony_luvv



Series: Spooktober with Luvv [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Pack Dynamics, Past Relationship(s), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_luvv/pseuds/tony_luvv
Summary: Tony's upset and runs into the woods. He never thought he'd run into the big bad wolf out there.





	Finding Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing is Bucky/Tony, Theme is Werewolves and Quote is "Eat. My. Furry. Ass."  
> Prompted from my [3 for 3 Spooktober List](https://tony-luvv.tumblr.com/post/178528500427/halloween-prompts-pick-a-tony-ship-and-pick)

Tony shifted and took off into the woods. If he wasn’t so angry he’d probably be enjoying the wind in his fur. He’d normally be running for fun, to stretch his legs in a way humans will never experience.

Not this time. This time…he was running away, in anger, in frustration…in hurt. He was arguing with Howard again. His father was – is disappointed with him. Twenty years old, living in his omega prime and living without a mate.

Most werewolves were sniffing around in their teens, mating off at the young age of eighteen…but not Tony.

It’s not that he hasn’t tried. Rhodey, Pepper... _Steve_ , but none worked out. His father was freaking out. Talk had started in the village, word that the pack leader’s omega son would grow without a mate. _Who would take care of the pack without an alpha successor? Omega Anthony is quite beautiful yet no one has mated him. He’ll be too old to find a proper mate soon. What’s **wrong** with Alpha Howard’s son?_

With all the gossip floating in the air, right into Howard’s keen ears, his father began questioning _him_.

 _‘You need to try harder son’_ turned into **negotiations** with the Wayne pack and how they were **willing** to set up a meeting. Their young alpha was coming of age and was not mated yet. Howard spoke of how this could be a good “trade” which set Tony off. Angry and embarrassed Tony jumped from his seat. Attempting to defend himself…it wasn’t long before they were in a heated argument, shouting at one another until they growled. Tony had caught the distress look on his mother’s face when Howard turned away from him. It filled him with guilt, splashed water on the burning flame of his temper. He hated when they upset her. He was ready to back down, submit for the sake of peace…but then Howard spun on him.

“God Anthony, why can’t you just be normal like everyone else!”

The silence that fell over the home could have rivaled the dead. The three Stark’s stood in stunned silence.

Howard scrambled to fix his mistake, “Anthony – Tony I didn’t mean –” Tony didn’t stick around to hear the rest. He rushed out the back door, shifting as soon as he was outside. His father called to him but it fell on deaf ears.

Instead, _it_ rang in his ears, on repeat like the moon’s cycle… **normal**.

He **knew** – he’s always known that he was different from the rest. Omega males, possible and have happened before but the rarest among werewolves. An _abnormal_ occurrence among werewolf packs. He was a late bloomer in everything but brains. Yes he could read fast or understand things others couldn’t but that didn’t matter. Most pups shifted for the first time during their tenth year, got their tails and grew their first coat. Shortly after their sixteenth year they’ll present their second gender.

Tony was thirteen when both happened to him.

It seemed like Tony was always different. He was smaller and weaker than the other pups his age. He was often excluded from games or groups. No one wanted to hang out with the Head Alpha’s son, the runt of the pack.

It was a miracle he ever met Rhodey and Pepper, the only two that ever gave him a chance. He was lucky that they even _tried_ to hold courtship him. But when neither worked out he’d lost hope.

He was just shy of eighteen, most teens his age already paired off when Steve arrived.

Steve was different from the other’s, he wasn’t from their pack. Tony hoped…Steve was supposed to be the _one_.

Steve wasn’t the one. They didn’t match where it mattered.

_It wasn’t fair! It’s not fair – why? Why did **he** have to be different?_

“Tony! Wait!” The omega’s ears twitched. That sounded like Steve. _Great._

The dark brown wolf looked at his surroundings. He ran far, past the territory boarder into unfamiliar woods. There’s a waterfall, small but flowing into a sizeable creek. Large rocks at the base of the fall. It seems like a great place to hide away at. Too bad he was about to get some unwanted company.

Tony’s head turned, his eyes sharper now as he took in every little detail of the surrounding forest.

The trees and shrub flourished here, probably no packs around to ruin it. The fall was doing amazing things for the vegetation here.

Tony looked down his snout at his reflection in the rippling water. His eyes were still to rounded, the brown in the glint a rich gold and highlighting another one of his differences. It made him growl.

“Tony!” The omega turned just in time to see his alpha friend break through the rough shrub. Steve’s coast is an off white color. Looking like the lightest shade of yellow in the right sunlight. His paws large and his fangs longer, he made for an intimidating wolf. With his huge stature he’s probably the biggest wolf of the pack…an eye-catching Alpha with and without the fur.

He turned away, “What Steve?”

“You can’t just take off like that, especially so far from the territory. What if something happened to you?”

Tony barely held in a snarl, “I’m sure it’d be a blessing in disguise.”

“Tony! Don’t say stuff like that!” Steve whined, “Especially about yourself.” The alpha moved closer, whimpering. Tony took a step back to match every step Steve took. It only made Steve whine louder, taking on a high pitch that hurt Tony’s ears. At least he stopped trying to get close. Tony was glad, he ran out of room and his tail was brushing against a bush. “Tony please, this isn’t safe. Let’s head back.”

“…no.”

“Tony–”

“No.” He took another step back and could feel leaves and little branches poking his backside.

“Come on, smarty pup. Stop being stubborn, I’m sure Howard didn’t mean–”

“Fuck you Rogers.” He growled.

“Tony don’t be rude.”

“Eat. My. Furry. Ass.”

They were at a standoff, staring each other down, neither willing to back down. In the moonlight blue eyes glared down his shimmering gold, unmoving in the face of the stubborn omega, Tony unyielding…

Until something nipped his rear end.

Tony yipped and leaped about a foot in the air towards Steve. The alpha was confused by the sudden scare and tensed in anticipation.

As soon as Tony’s paw touched the ground he spun around to see a snout peeking out of the edge of the bush line. Everything else hidden by the green shrub.

“What the hell!?” Tony and Steve shrieked in unison.

The barely visible snout grinned in a way that revealed most of the wolves’ sharp teeth.

Slowly a dark grey wolf, bigger than Steve came out of the bushes. I’d love to, just name the time and place my dear _sweet_ omega.”

“Who the hell are you–”

“Bucky?”

“Who the hell is Bucky? Steve you know this wolf?”

“He does…” the strange alpha – Bucky – spoke, stepping closer and sniffing him. Or at least trying to, Tony was keeping some distance between them. “But I’d much rather get to know **you** Omega.”

“My _name_ is Tony.”

Bucky moved fast, getting in his face that Tony ended up on his butt backed into a bolder. “ _Hello_ Tony.”

“H-Hi.”

“Buck what the hell are you doing here?” Oh look, it would seem Captain Alpha decided to come back from his little trip to the moon insert himself in their conversation.

Tony’s eyes didn’t leave the grey-blue ones of the new alpha still in his face. But when a pink tongue came out and licked his snout, he went a little crossed-eyed.

“Finding a mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Also thoughts for a sequel?


End file.
